1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device having functions of storing data and performing an arithmetic operation, and also relates to a healthcare system using the semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a driving method or manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To monitor biological data of persons and animals, healthcare systems which determine body temperature, a pulse rate, and the like using a sensor have been widely used.
A semiconductor device is usually used for the healthcare system, and the semiconductor device includes a memory for storing biological data, a processor provided with a logic circuit for processing data stored in the memory, and the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses an integrated circuit including a memory array and a logic circuit connected to the memory array.